Terminator V El Viaje Final
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una última misión. No pueden fracasar. Las maquinas por fin vencerán y destruirán a la humanidad. ¿Y quién mejor para hacer esa tarea que Arnold Schwarzenegger?


Los enviaron a matar a Sarah Connor. Falló.

Los enviaron a matar a John Connor. Falló.

Los enviaron a matar a toda su cadena de mando. Falló.

Ahora no fallara. El sistema Terminator ha sido reajustado. Ahora la victoria es inevitable. Las maquinas triunfaran. Los tres Terminator anteriores fracasaron, vencidos por un humano y más tarde por un modelo obsoleto. Skynet aprende, se adapta. Mandara un nuevo T-800 al pasado. Va a destruir a toda la reza humana antes de que prospere. Va a matar al primer mamífero evolucionado.

No volverían a fallar. Lanzaron simultáneamente un T-800 y una capsula forrada con piel humana. Ambos objetos fueron lanzados por espacio y tiempo a un lugar perdido en la memoria colectiva. El exterminador se alza en su desnudez sobre un mar de brasas ardientes. La esfera temporal ha vaporizado tres metros de jungla en menos de un segundo. A su lado un circulo igual de carbonizado aguarda con sus armas.

Dos pasos y la esfera se abre para darle acceso al arsenal. Una camisa de tirantes, unos pantalones vaqueros, botas de motorista y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Para terminar su indumentaria de camuflaje, unas gafas de sol. Recoge el fusil de asalto y el lanza-granadas. Los recarga, amartilla y cuelga al hombro. Ya está listo. No necesita un machete, es una máquina perfecta. Simplemente camina derribando cualquier arbusto, árbol, montaña o Starbucks que se encuentre. Y si, los Starbucks llevan en la Tierra desde antes de que a los dinosaurios les crecieran las alas.

Su visión térmica escruta los alrededores. Tal vez deberían haberlo pensado mejor antes de enviarle con esa visión a un planeta recalentado por el efecto invernadero. No ve absolutamente nada que se encuentre a más de tres metros. Le da igual, sigue siendo perfecta en todos los sentidos. Patea un arbusto antes de entrar en un claro. Este parece retorcerse pero no presta atención su objetivo primario esta delante de él. Una musaraña le observa con curiosidad.

El ciborg corre a su encuentro y le apunta con el arma. El roedor casi puede meter la cabeza por el cañón. Lo olisquea sin huir, está demasiado sorprendido de ese ser, o simplemente es un estúpido bicho de campo.

— Sayunara, Mickey.

El gatillo se tensa pero no llega a disparar. Algo lo agarra y lo levanta en el aire con un rugido estremecedor. Siente los puntos de presión disparándose a lo largo del torso. Una gigantesca cabeza lo está masticando. Apunta y dispara mientras el ojo del Tiranosaurio estalla en un mar de balas. El carnívoro abre la boca en un rugido de dolor. El Terminator aprovecha para apoyar el pie en la mandíbula inferior y la mano libre en la superior.

Ahora se encuentra colgando a seis metros del suelo mientras el tiranosaurio corre enfurecido por la jungla tratando de arrancarse a ese austriaco de ciento veinte kilos. El percutor golpea un casquillo tras otro y la lengua del Rex se empieza a volatilizar en un infierno de balas trazadoras. El animal ruge y el Terminator se empapa en sangre de dinosaurio. El fusil chasquea tres veces seguidas antes de que lo tire, esta vacío. Desengancha el lanza-granadas del hombro y apunta al interior de la malherida garganta del carnívoro. Un rugido antes de que su garganta reviente y lo decapite en una bola de fuego y humo que restalla a lo largo y ancho de aquel lugar alejado de la mano de dios.

Cabeza y Ciborg caen a plomo y se estrellan contra el suelo. La cabeza se cierra y se traga a la maquina. Un segundo después sale por la garganta mientras se arregla las gafas de sol, se le han torcido ligeramente. Vuelve a donde encontró a la musaraña con paso veloz cuando escucha un chasquido. Se mira la bota y ve la musaraña hecha trizas en la suela. Se la quita de un tirón y le da un mordisco para determinar que es su objetivo.

Los indicadores dicen que sí. Escupe la cabeza del roedor y marca en su lista de tareas la misión realizada. Y en ese mismo instante desaparece y vuelve a aparecer en el claro carbonizado sin recordar nada. Vuelve a acercarse a la esfera que contiene su armería para luego buscar a su objetivo primario. En un bucle infinito y perfecto.

Esto pasa por instalar Windows Vista en Skynet.


End file.
